Watashi wa mada koko ni iru
by Hyemi22465
Summary: yichi kekasih changmin tapi tanpa di duga cinta dari masalalu yichi kembali .. PARK YOOCHUN...


**__**_**Watashi wa mada koko ni iru ~**_

Author : 46

Cast : YooChiMin,DongHye and Yunjae

Disclaimer : semua milik TUHAN dan isi cerita dari ff ini milik saya ^^

Summary : "ketika cinta dari masalalu datang , akankah kita bisa mempertahankan cinta masa kini"

_**4646464646464646464646**_

yichi berjalan santai di lorong sekolah yang mulai sepi  
musik yang sedang dia dengarkan melalui ipod kesayangannya  
menemani langkahnya yang riang

tiba-tiba seorang yeoja manis dan cantik bernama hyemi  
menepuk pundaknya  
yichi terkejut dan memalingkan wajahnya

"eonnie ?! ," yichi memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dengan bingung

"hehe..annyeong~," hyemi melambaikan tangannya dan memamerkan senyumnya

disebelahnya ada namja tampan yang merangkul hyemi dengan mesra

"mau apa kalian ke sini?," tanya yichi bingung

"menjemputmu anak jelek,emangnya mau apa lagi?," hyemi mencubit pipi chubby yichi

sementara yichi yang masih sedikit loading  
belum bisa memahami  
kenapa bisa eonnienya mendadak menjemput di sekolah tanpa di minta

"aigoo~ kenapa anak ini malah bengong ? ppalii~," hyemi mulai gemas melihat reaksi yichi

"eonnie kenapa tiba-tiba menjemputku?,"

"ada surprise untukmu," hyemi mengerlingkan mata kanannya

"surprise? apa?," tanya yichi,penasaran

"yichi kalau dikatakan sekarang bukan surprise namanya..," donghae kekasih hyemi pun mulai ikut menyumbangkan suaranya

"tau ini anak,bodohnya engga ilang-ilang! ayo cepetan kita pulang kasihan surprisenya udah nungguin tuh," gerutu hyemi

"aisshh~ siapa yang bodoh? donghae oppa yang bodoh mau-maunya punya pacar yeoja jutek dan galak kaya eonnie,weekkss~,"

yichi menjulurkan lidahnya , meledek  
dia pun berlari meninggalkan hyemi yang sedang ngamuk  
dan donghae pun kelabakan menenangkan hyemi

yichi melangkahkan kakinya dengan jengkel  
bagaimana tidak ? selama perjalanan pulang hyemi sengaja bermesraan dengan donghae  
yichi tau hyemi melakukan itu untuk membalas ledekan yang tadi di lakukan dia  
tapi,bukan berarti dibalas dengan cara hyemi memamerkan ciuman mesra bersama donghae kan ?!

sementara yichi..  
dia memang sudah punya kekasih tapi,sekali pun mereka belum pernah berciuman  
entah yichi yang belum siap,keadaan yang tidak pernah mendukung atau.. pacarnya yang masih polos

huft~ bisa kebayangkan gimana tadi yichi jadi bulan-bulanan hyemi.  
di ledekin abis-abisan,  
dikatain gaya berpacaran yang kolot

yichi dan kekasihnya bukan kolot hanya ingin menjaga kesakralan cinta  
dengan cara tidak menyatukan antara cinta dan seks

"eonnie lain kali kau tidak perlu menjemputku!," ujar yichi ketus

sekarang mereka memasuki halaman rumah yichi dan hyemi

"wae?," tanya hyemi pura-pura tak tau kalau yichi jengkel

"huh! jangan pura-pura deh ~ donghae oppa juga! jangan cium hyemi eonnie di depanku  
kalau nekat aku rekam di hape terus aku sebarin ke seluruh kampus ,"

yichi mempoutkan bibirnya dengan lucu  
membuat hyemi dan donghae tertawa ngakak

"huahaha~ ya sudah jangan manyun gitu,ayo kita masuk! kita lihat surprise yang menunggumu,  
aku jamin setelah ini kamu pasti akan happy deh," seru hyemi

hyemi merangkul yichi , menuntunnya masuk kedalam rumah  
di belakangnya donghae mengikuti mereka

yichi terkejut saat ia masuk ke dalam  
diruang tamu sudah ada appa dan eommanya  
sedang asik berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang

orang itu duduk membelakangi yichi yang sedang berdiri  
eomma yang menyadari kedatangan yichi dan hyemi  
langsung menghampiri

"oh kalian sudah pulang?," sapa eomma

"ne,eonnie aku baru saja menjemput anakmu yang menyebalkan ini ," hyemi eonnie tersenyum jahil pada yichi

sebenarnya hyemi adalah adik dari (yichi father's)  
tapi,berhubung usia hyemi yang terpaut hanya 5 tahun dari yichi  
hyemi menolak dengan tegas di panggil _**ahjumma**_ !

"aku juga baru di jemput sama hyemi ahjumma," sahut yichi dengan senyum sarkatisnya

mendengar kata ahjumma , hyemi langsung mempoutkan bibirnya

"tapi ahjumma mu ini adalah ahjumma paling cantik yichi..," donghae mulai mengeluarkan jurus gombal-gembelnya

hyemi tersipu malu mendengar ucapan donghae tadi  
seketika wajahnya memerah,menahan malu  
yichi yang melihat itu hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya

"sudah jangan meledek lagi,yichi-ah ayo ada yang mau bertemu denganmu," kata eomma dengan senang

dia menuntun hyemi untuk mendekat kearah appa dan orang itu

hyemi dan donghae hanya senyum-senyum menanti reaksi yichi saat melihat orang yang sedang asik ngobrol bersama appanya

perlahan orang itu berdiri dan membalikan badannya melihat kearah yichi  
seulas senyum terukir di wajah orang itu

senyum hangat yang selalu yichi suka..

"oppa..," yichi tak percaya dengan siapa yang ia lihat sekarang

orang ini..

_**TBC**_

_**nah jung yichi lo sangat di wajibkan untuk ripiu , arasseo?!  
buat yg sudi mampir kesini RnR please ^^**_


End file.
